Flow cell optical detection system, typically comprises a light source for providing light of one or more wavelengths to a fluid sample in a fluid cell and an optical detection system for detecting any interaction between the light and the sample. One example of a flow cell optical detection system is a flow cell UV absorption monitor system that is utilized to measure different absorbance of light at various wavelengths in chromatography systems when separated molecules are eluted from the columns.
Monitor systems of this type usually include a light source, a flow cell and a light detector. Ideally, the flow cell is designed to ensure a signal-to-noise ratio with minimal drift and refractive index sensitivity. However, in some systems the flow cell is externally connected to the light source with optical fibers, whereby it becomes sensitive to external light, temperature difference and movements (e.g. vibrations). The optical fibers are also very fragile and can be cracked if bended. This vibration and temperature fluctuation may lead to problems with the operation of the monitor. Also, the monitors are typically built as one unit where both light source and detector are combined in the same housing. This limits the flexibility of the system and might also give electromagnetic compatibility problems since the light source and sensitive detector electronics are placed in the same housing.